Urip Basara Jawa
by Dissa-CHAlovers
Summary: Bagaimana ya, kalau Tokoh Basara mengalami kehidupan seperti orang-orang jawa? Pasti tak terbayangkan! (Warning : GJ, Typo, YAOI, Mesoh, dll.) RnR please! (Cerita ini SEMI-HIATUS karena masih proses mencari ide yang fresh!) (#PLAK!)
1. Oshuu no Shou

Summary :

Bagaimana ya, kalau Tokoh Basara mengalami kehidupan seperti orang-orang jawa? Pasti tak terbayangkan! (Warning : GJ, Typo, YAOI, Mesoh, dll.) RnR please!

**SEBELUM MEMBACA, HARAP BACA WARNING! :**

**GAJE, TYPO, YAOI MOMENT, MESOH, DLL.**

**CERITA INI TIDAK SEPENUHNYA DALAM BAHASA JAWA!**

**SENGOKU BASARA YANG ASLI ADALAH BASARA MILIK CAPCOM! BUKAN YANG LAIN! APALAGI CAPCIPCUP KEMBANG KUNCUP!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : OSHUU no SHOU**

Pagi itu, di kepulauan Oshuu, Kang Mune (bisa dibayangkan? Pake baju jawa pada umumnya dan songket. Warnanya biru muda) sedang menunggu makanan yang masih dalam proses pembuatan. Tentu saja yang disuruh adalah budak (?) Kang Mune itu sendiri, alias Kang Juro (yang ini sama kayak Kang Mune, tapi warnanya biru tua dan dia gak pake songket).

" Kang Juro! Ooh... Kang Juro! " Sahut Kang Mune sambil menikmati suara suling dari luar. Gambang suling disini sangat merdu. Bahkan, Kang Mune ikut-ikutan bersiul mengikuti kemerduannya.

Di dapur, Kang Juro sedang memotong-motong lontong. Kemudian, Kang Juro menjejerkan lontong-lontong tersebut di atas piring dengan lihainya. Lalu, Kang Juro sedikit terharu melihatnya (?). Sekarang, Kang Juro tinggal menunggu satenya yang masih dibakar.

" Sek, Kang Mune! Karek sate ne iki loh! Cek durung mateng iki. Duduka nang meja dhahar, sambil ngenteni! "

" Oh, Nggih! Kula tak duduk dhisik! "

" Yo wes... Aja nang ngendi-ngendi nggih? "

" Nggih, Kang Juro! Kula males menyangan saiki... Aku dudu _travel_... _Travel_... _Travel_ opo iku, Kang Juro? Lali... "

"_ Trepel_... _Trepel_... Oh! **_Trepelker_**! " (Padahal salah... Seng bener Traveller, alias yang hobi jalan-jalan... Wajar lah! Zaman Jawa kok ya?)

" Oh iyo tah? Yo wes iku lah! Aku dudu **_trepelker_**! "

" Apik! Kon ancene pinter, Kang Mune! "

Tiba-tiba, asap dari pemanggang sate bersebaran. Kang Juro langsung mengibas-ngibas asapnya dan mematikan api pada pemanggang tersebut. Akhirnya, sate sudah matang! Yeey! Yeey! Heep, heep! Hooray! (Kang Juro : " Oooii! Sak aken karo seng tradisional saiki loh! Kon malah urak-urakan kagak ana sampune! " Author dibakar Kang Juro)

" Akhire wes mateng... Saiki sajiana nang piring... Lan dadi! " Kata Kang Juro secara bertahap, sambil melakukan tiap tahapan dengan baik dan benar dan tegas dan sopan dan santun dan beradab dan patut dicontoh dan lihai dan ... (Author dihantam Readers karena kebanyakan)

" Kang Mune! Sate ne wes dadi! "

" Oh iyo? Lek ngono gawakna nang meja dhahar lah! Masa' kula mloya-mlayu kagak jelas? "

" Oke! Entenana! "

" Koyoke Kang Juro agak bodho saiki... Ngono ae lali... "

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kang Juro datang sambil membawa nampan sesaji tradisional, yang isinya dua piring berisi lontong dan satu piring berisi 20 tusuk sate ayam.

" Wadooh... Iki mesthi enak rasane! " Kata Kang Mune sambil mengeluarkan sedikit iler.

" Yo iyo taah... Kula iki Kang Juro! Masakan kula mesthi ono jempolne! " Kata Kang Juro sambil menunjukkan giginya yang kuning ke Kang Mune. (Wajar... Mereka tradisional! Jadi giginya belum langsung jreng putih!)

" Biasa wes... Biasa... "

" Ya wes! Saiki mangan ae dhisik! Kang Mune geleme piro tusuk? "

" Hmmm... Papat tusuk ae lah! Ntar tambah lek ora pas! "

" Siji, Loro... Telu, Papat... "

" Lah, kowe papat tusuk pisan a? "

" Nggih. "

" Kita arek-arek seng serasi... "

" Tapi sregepe ora serasi! Sregepan Kang Juro taah! "

" Gaya kowe, gaya kowe! Sregepan kula taah! "

" Kang Juro sing sregep! "

" Ora! Kang Mune sing sregep! "

" Kula sing sregep! "

" Ora! Tapi Kula! "

" Kula ora? "

" Kula! "

" Kula! "

" Kula! "

" Kuuuu... Laaaaa! "

" KULAAAAAAAA! "

Telung menit sakwise kedadian...

" AAAARGH! Mending dhahar sek! "

" Kon seng mulai, Kang Juro? "

" Ora ngurus! Saiki dhahar! "

Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa tenang dan melahap tusuk sate juga... 5 menit kemudian...

" Kang Mune! "

" Hmm? "

" Lek wes mari, nimbani air ing sumur mburi, nggih? Kula lemes saiki! "

" Iyo, iyo, Kang Juro! Wes kebiasaan! "

" Bagus lek ngono... "

Mereka kembali melahap tusuk sate. Kemudian, tentu saja masih ada 12 tusuk sate di piring. Kang Mune dan Kang Juro rebutan tusuk sate kayak orang-orang purba.

" Hmph! Tusuk sate iki nduweku! " Kata Kang Mune sambil melahap tusuk sate.

" Lek ngono seng iki nduweku, kan?! " Balas Kang Juro sambil melahap tusuk sate yang lain.

" Iki! "

" Iki nduweku! "

" Nduweku! "

" Nduweku! "

" Kula! "

" Kula! "

" Kula! " Sahut Kang Juro. Padahal, yang megang tusuk satenya Kang Mune -_-.

" Ehm, Kang Juro, iku tangan kula... "

" Owh... Nuwun sewu... "

Kembali rebutan~~

" IKI NDUWEKUUUU! " Sahut Kang Mune.

" NDUWEKUUU! " Sahut Kang Juro.

Kini, tersisa satu tusuk. Kang Mune dan Kang Juro bertatap mata satu sama lain.

" Tusuk sate sing iki mesthi nduweku... " Bisik Kang Mune pelan.

" Ora... Kang Mune gak oleh! Mesthi iki nduweku! Kula seng masak kok! " Bisik Kang Juro sama pelannya.

" Pokoke... "

" Tusuk sate iki... "

" NDUWEKUUUUUUUUUU! " Teriak Kang Mune dan Kang Juro bersamaan. Kang Mune mengambil duluan, lalu dirampas Kang Juro dengan tangannya. Kang Mune tak menyerah begitu saja, dia menggigit batang sate dengan giginya, lalu dirampas. Kang Juro langsung mengambil cawitan dapur. Kang Juro mengambil tusuk sate dengan cawitan, lalu tertawa gitu laah... Lalu, Kang Mune mengambil sumpit. Kang Mune menangkap batang sate dengan sumpit, lalu dirampas. Kang Juro tak menyerah dengan tangannya. Kang Juro merampas sate dengan keras, lalu memegang batangnya dengan erat. Kang Mune ikut memegang batang yang sedang dipegang Kang Juro.

" Iki nduweku gaak? " Kata Kang Mune sambil menarik-narik sate ke arahnya.

" Dudu' nduwemu! Iki nduwekuuuu, Kang Mune! " Balas Kang Juro sambil mengembalikan sate ke tengah-tengah.

" Kula butuh tusuk sate iki! Kanggo energi nimbani air sumur! " Balas Kang Mune lagi sambil narik-narik sate ke arahnya, lagi.

" Kula nggak ngurus! Lagian Kang Mune wis dapet sawuluh! Kula baru songo? Artine, sate iki nduweku, **bodho**! " Kang Juro narik-narik satenya pula.

" Kula nggak ngurus pisan iku! **JAMBREEET**! " Kang Mune masih tak kalah.

" Lek kon nggak ngurusi, kula tak ngambili dhewe! Dadikna iki nduweku! Kula minta tulung, Kang Mune! " Apalagi Kang Juro. Tangannya masih kuat untuk membalas.

" Aaaaarrrrrggghhhhh... " Mereka berdua teriak sambil rebutan satu sama lain. Akhirnya, tusuk sate terjatuh ke lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan pada akhirnya juga, mereka berdua menyesal.

" Nasib, nasib, Kang Juro... "

" Iyo... Nasib dadi bubur... SEMUA GARA-GARA KOWEEEE! JAHAT KOOON! "

" KOK KULA SEEEEH? WONG KOWE MELU NGREBUT AE LOOH! "

" LAH, KON DAPET SAWULUH! KULA? "

" Yo wes, yo wes... Nuwun sewu... "

" Nah! SAIKI NIMBANI AIR NANG SUMUR MBURIII! CEPETAAAN! "

" Ng-Nggih, Kang Juro! "

Kang Mune lari ke belakang untuk menimban air sumur. Tentu saja itu untuk mandi dan lain-lain.

" Nimbani air sumur... Cek senenge... Lalala... Nimbani air sumur... Dapet akeh pahala... Lalala... Nimbani air sumur... " Begitulah lagu 'Nimbani Air Sumur', ciptaan Kang Mune dengan nada kosong (?) sejak umur 10 tahun.

Sementara itu, Kang Juro duduk di kursi goyang, sambil merajut kain-kain yang sudah bolong. (Lama-lama jadi nenek nih...)

" Ngerajut kain... Ngerajut kain... Cek senenge... Cek senenge... Ngerajut kain... Ngerajut kain... Kain gak bolong maneh... " Dan begitulah lagu 'Ngerajut Kain', ciptaan Kang Juro dengan nada kosong pula sejak umur 10 tahun (berarti sama saja dengan Kang Mune! Cuma judulnya yang beda tauk!).

5 menit kemudian, air-air sudah ditimban semua. Semua air sudah masuk ke bak tradisional yang ada. Kang Mune teriak :

" Kang Juro! Nimbani aire wes mari! Kon gelem siraman dhisik apa kula sek? "

" Hmmm... Lek kataku ya... Kon dhisik! Lek aku sing siraman dhisikan, ntar aire bau jengkol... "

" Hahaa! Bener juga kowe! Soale biyen-biyen kowe siraman dhisikan, terus bau jengkole ngresapi irungku! "

" Iyo kaan?! "

" Ya wes lah, kula tak bukak baju dhisik! " (Tolong jangan dibayangkan demi kebaikan :D)

" Ojo' suwe-suwe! Ntar lek ora ketemu, ketemu pisan nggawe gelo, loh! "

" Kula eroh! "

Kang Mune langsung nge-byur duluan. (Sekali lagi, jangan dibayangkan demi kebaikan! Looh, serius ini!) Kang Juro membuka jendela luar dan menikmati udara yang masuk.

" Aah... Saiki udarane apik... Mentarine cek cerahe... Awane gak mendhung pisan nggih! "

Tiba-tiba, seekor burung hinggap di tangan Kang Juro. (yang sengaja dikeluarkan ke lubang jendela) Burung itu bulunya sangat cantik dan sangat halus!

" Manuk, manuk... Terbanga sing ndhuwur, nggih? " Kata Kang Juro dengan baik, sambil mengelus bulu-bulunya dengan lembut, lalu melepaskannya ke langit supaya dapat terbang jauh.

Burung itu mengubah latar cerita ini...

Continued to Chapter 2!

* * *

**After Scenes** :

Akhirnya, syuting bagian Masamune dan Kojuro selesai juga. Mereka harus menjadi orang jawa yang agak gila dan kuno! Masamune dengan cepat membuang songketnya dan menggantinya dengan armor kepala yang biasa ia pakai.

" Author ada-ada saja! Kenapa kita harus main dalam bahasa jawa! Sampai-sampai traveller kami harus kagak tau! " Kata Masamune sambil meremuk songket.

" Hmmm... Ini kan cerita gue! Naskah gue! Jadi, elu cuma mengikuti gue! Paham? " Kata Author dengan pedenya. Masamune mengerutkan salah satu alisnya dan menggertakan giginya.

" **SHIT**! AUTHOR! YOU'RE VERY **SHIT**! A VERY BIG **SHIT**! YA KNOW?! " Teriak Masamune berkali-kali. Bahkan, Kojuro harus menutup telinga sampai A+++ (alias apes... Pes... Pes...)

" Masamune-sama! Hentikan teriakanmu! Bisa menimbulkan pencemaran bunyi! " Kata Kojuro agak sebal.

" TETAP SAJAAAA! AUTHOR IS A **SHIIIT**! " Teriak Masamune sampai-sampai studio berguncang dahsyat, untung gak roboh.

" Sabar aja deeh... " Kata Kojuro, sambil menepuk pundak Masamune pelan-pelan. Akhirnya, Masamune meredakan amarahnya, meski di dalam batinnya masih harus menyimpan dendam.

" DAMN IT!** SUCKS U**, AUTHOR! " Batin Masamune dengan muka agak kecutnya. Author meminta baju jawanya biar kembali dan songketnya. Saat Author melihat songket, Author langsung mengamuk bagaikan banteng.

" SIAPA YANG MEREMUK SONGKET INI? NTAR GAK BISA DIPAKE PEMERAN BERIKUTNYAA! " Kata Author. Mukanya siap-siap untuk mendidih.

" LAGIPULA YANG MEMPUNYAI SONGKET INI ADALAH SALAH SATU DARI PEMERAN ITUU! "

" Don't care. Author aneh-aneh sih! " Kata Masamune begitu saja. Tentu saja, Author menghajarnya dengan keras. Akhirnya, nasib Masamune tak perlu ditanya lagi.

" Next chapter is Takeda no Shou! " Kata Author di hadapan kamera dengan agak bangga.

" Saksikan, eh, maksudku, bacalah kegokilan dari raden-raden baru kita! Kang Kimura, Kang Suke dan Kakung Shingen! " Lanjut Kojuro mantab.

" Don't forget to Review! Bai-bai! Happy-Happy lama-lama beli pulsa Hepi! " #PLAK

**The end!**


	2. Takeda no Shou

Summary :

Bagaimana ya, kalau Tokoh Basara mengalami kehidupan seperti orang-orang jawa? Pasti tak terbayangkan! (Warning : GJ, Typo, YAOI, Mesoh, dll.) RnR please!

**SEBELUM MEMBACA, HARAP BACA WARNING! :**

**GAJE, TYPO, YAOI MOMENT, MESOH, DLL.**

**CERITA INI TIDAK SEPENUHNYA DALAM BAHASA JAWA!**

**SENGOKU BASARA YANG ASLI ADALAH BASARA MILIK CAPCOM! BUKAN YANG LAIN! APALAGI CAPCIPCUP KEMBANG KUNCUP!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : TAKEDA no SHOU**

Sekarang, latar tempat berganti menjadi sebuah dojo sederhana, tapi besar. (apakah itu termasuk sederhana? -_-) Kang Kimura (soalnya kalo Yuki terlalu kecewekan kata orang!) sedang main kejar-kejaran sama Kang Suke di depan dojo tersebut. (Kang Kimura pake jas tradisional warna hitam dan celana panjang dari kain batik. Kang Suke pake kebaya coklat dan songket yang remuk-remuk) (Masamune : " Kasihan Sasuke! Dia harus pake songket yang kuremuk! " Sasuke : " Jadi kau yang meremuk songketku? Awas kau! " Masamune dishuriken Sasuke berkali-kali)

" **KANG SUKEEEE! KOWE MLAYUNE CEK CEPETEE! ENTENI PO'O!** " Teriak Kang Kimura yang menjadi kucing, alias pengejar.

" Ya elah, Kang Kimura... Jenenge wae kejar-kejaran, masa' kula nglambat-nglambati awake dhewe? Ntar kula kalah, tah! " Balas Kang Suke yang menjadi tikus, alias pelari, alias yang dikejar. Larinya mencapai 100 km/h. (What? Bisa 100 kilometer per jamnya?!)

" Tapi, Kang Suke! Iku kecepetan! Kula ora saged ngejar lek ngene! " Kang Kimura mulai kecapekan. Dia memijat-mijat kakinya.

" Haaah~~ " Desah Kang Kimura.

Kang Suke menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar desahan tersebut. Terkadang, Kang Kimura memang kurang latihan, jadi, terkadang dia mudah kecapekan.

" Piye to, sampeyan iki? " Kata Kang Suke sambil geleng-geleng.

" Haiih... Caphek... Caphek... Kon eruh capek a, Kang Suke? "

" Haha.. Dadi kula pemenang! Yeey! "

" Ciih! Ndelok ae engkok! Kula bakal mlayu lebih banter! "

" Iyo? Kok kula ora percaya kuwi ya? "

Kemudian, Kang Suke dan Kang Kimura berjalan memasuki Dojo. Kemudian, Kang Suke mengambilkan air minum untuk Kang Kimura.

" Iki! Habisana nggih! "

" Hmm... Matur nuwun, Kang Suke! Kula suwun sak suwun-suwune, nggih! "

" Ora usah kakehan suwun... "

Kang Kimura minum dengan lahapnya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara membuat Kang Kimura terkejut setengah mati.

" **KAAANG KIMURAAAAAAAA! KAANG SUKEEEE! DHAHAAAAAR!** "

Bahkan, gelas minum Kang Kimura terguncang sampai hampir tumpah. Kang Suke hanya menutup telinga untuk meredakan iritasi nya yang nemen.

" Adhu... Isa gak seh, ora triak-triak? Tlinga kula lara i loh! " Kata Kang Suke sambil garuk-garuk telinga. Taunya...

" **ENGGIIIIIIIIIIIH! KAKUUUUUNG SHINGEEEEEEEN!** " Teriak Kang Kimura sama kerasnya.

Ya. Yang tadi teriak itu Kakung Shingen, alias pemilik asli Dojo ini. Teriakkannya bagaikan echo yang selalu menganggu. Semangatnya bagaikan api yang dikeluarkan oleh kayu yang bergesekkan dengan kencang. Pokoknya 'Samangat iku apik' katanya.

"** LEK NGONO, CEPET MRENEEEEEEE! KANG KIMURAAAAAAAA!** " Teriak Kakung Shingen lagi. Kang Suke pergi ke kamar, mengambil bundaran kapas. Lalu, dipecah jadi dua, dan disumbatkan ke telinganya. Akhirnya, teriakkan setan (Kakung Shingen : " OPO NJAREMU, THOR?! " Author dibogem Kakung Shingen) itu berhasil dicegah.

" Ngene kan, mari solusine... " Kang Suke langsung kembali ke tempat Kang Kimura tadi. Namun sayangnya, Kang Kimura sudah hilang. Sementara itu, Kang Kimura sendiri sedang menunggu makanan yang disiapkan Kakung Shingen. Oh iya, Kakung Shingen ini pake dalaman merah, terus jas terbuka abu-abu. Ditambah dengan sorban besar dan celana khas jawa yang bewarna coklat.

" **ENDI PAKANE, KAKUNG SHINGEEEEN?!** "

" **MARI NGENE, KANG KIMURAAAAA! SABARO NDHISIK!** "

" T**API SAIKI DHAHAR OPO SEEEEK?! LEK ISO SENG MANIS-MANIS NGGIIIIIIH!** "

" **KULA MASAKI SINGKONG GOREEENG! KOWE PASTI SENENG! MANIS TAUUUK!** "

" **OKEEEE! KULA AKAN NDHAHARI SINGKONGE, KAKUNG SHINGEEEEEEEEN!** "

" **KANG KIMURAAAAAAA!** "

" **KAKUNG SHINGEEEEEEEEN!** "

"** KANG KIMURAAAAAAAAA!** "

"** KAAAAAAKUNG SHINGEEEEEEEN!** "

"** KAAAAAANG KIMURAAAAAAAH!** "

" **UWOOOOOH! KAAAAAAKUUUUUUUNG SHIIIINGEEEEEEEN!** "

" **KAAAAANG KIMUUUUUUURAAAAAAH!** "

"** KAKUNG SHIN-** " Teriakkan Kang Kimura terputus dengan jeweran Kang Suke.

" **BODHO KUWIIII! AWAS LEK ENGKOK TLINGA KULA MAMPEET!** " Teriak Kang Suke sambil narik-narik telinga Yukimura.

Kakung Shingen langsung menatap Kang Suke dengan sadis. Kemudian, Kakung Shingen mengambil tongkat sakti, alias tongkat untuk jalannya para orang tua.

" Oh... Bakal buruk iki... " Kang Suke dengan perlahan melangkahkan kaki ke belakang. Kanan... Kiri... Kanan... Kiri... Kanan... Dan sialnya, Kang Suke kepepet tembok.

" Kowe...** OPO SENG KON LAKONI NANG KANG KIMURAAAAAAAA?!** " Amarah Kakung Shingen mencetarkan Dojo. Bahkan, bajunya sampai berlubang sedikit. (Author dihajar Kakung Shingen, lagi) Kang Suke dipukul-pukul pake tongkat sampai kapok.

" **AMPUN... AMPHUN, KAKUNG SHINGEEEN! AMPUN SAK AKEHE!** " Kang Suke sampe sujud-sujud ke Kakung Shingen biar cepet diampuni. Kakung Shingen memukul punggung Kang Suke sekali lagi, lalu berkata :

" **AWAS KON MBALENI! ORA TAK AMPUNI MANEEH!** "

"** KAKUNG SHINGEN ANCENE MBOIS! JEMPOLAN NGGIH!** " Teriak Kang Kimura sambil lari mendekati Kakung Shingen. Tapi, respon Kakung Shingen adalaah...

"** GU*B**K KUWIIIII!** " (Keterangan : Disensor demi kebaikan bahasa) Kakung Shingen menampar Kang Kimura agak sadis. "** PIRO KALI MANEH BIAR KUWI PAHAM, KANG KIMURA?! OJO' NDEKETI KAKUNG LEK NGLAKONI ADEGAN MBOIS IKI!** " Kakung Shingen meremas kedua tangannya. Kang Kimura terpental dengan sadisnya ke tembok.

" Kakung... Shingen?! "

" **SAIKI NDHAHAR SEEK! SINGKONGE WIS MATENG TU LOH! RUGI LEK GAK ANGET-ANGET!** "

Kang Kimura terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, Kang Kimura berdiri dengan tegap dan kokoh. Dan langsung lari ke meja makan.

" **ENGGIIIIIIIIIH! KAAAAAKUNG SHINGEEEEEEEN!** "

" **APIK, APIK! KANG KIMURAAAA! LANJUTANA SAMANGAT KUWI! SAMANGAT IKU APIIIIK!** " Kakung Shingen lari ke dapur, mengambil sepiring singkong (isinya 51 buah) dan menyajikannya di meja makan dengan semangat. Kang Suke bangun dari bawah sadar, (?) lalu jalan agak sempoyongan ke meja makan.

" Kulaaaaa... Capeek... Kyaah~~... " Di tengah perjalanannya, Kang Suke mijat-mijat kaki kanannya.

" Akh! Kang Suke! Kowe rapopo tah? " Kang Kimura mencodongkan kepalanya ke Kang Suke dengan posisi wajah panik tingkat raden. Kang Suke kaget dan pingsan lagi.

" Koyoke iki nambahi parah... " Kata Kang Kimura sambil gigit-gigit jari telunjuknya. Lalu, suara bantingan piring terdengar jelas.

"** IKI... SINGKONG MANIS! SEKET SIJI BUAH! DIDHAHAR, NGGIIIIIIIIH!** " Kata Kakung Shingen dengan keras.

"** UWOOOOOOOH! KULA NDHAHAR DHISIK AAAAAAAN!** " Balas Kang Kimura sama kerasnya.

Kang Kimura dan Kakung Shingen mencawil tiap buah singkong dengan cepat. Bahkan, menggigit singkong sampai renyah hanya pake waktu 5 detik.

"** WIKI WENAK HENAAAN! HAHUNG INGHEEEEN!** " Kata Kang Kimura sambil ngunyah singkong. (Arti : Iki enak tenaaan! Kakung Shingeeeen!)

"** WO WIYA TUWAAAH! HONG HING WASUWAK WAWUNG INGHEN, HOK!** " Kata Kakung Shingen sambil ngunyah juga, lalu mengacungkan jempol ke Kang Kimura. (Arti : O iya taaah! Wong sing masak Kakung Shingen, kok!)

30 detik kemudian, Kang Suke bangun dan jalan lagi ke meja makan.

" Adhuuuh biyuuung... Wes piro lamane kula turu, ya? "

Kang Kimura dan Kakung Shingen menghentikan makan sejenak. Mereka berdua langsung meluk Kang Suke erat kayak balon.

" **KAAAANG SUKEEEE! KULA KANGEN AMBEK KOWEEEEE!** " Teriak Kang Kimura duluan.

" **NANG DI AE KOWEEE? WONG SINGKONGE WIS MATENG! KOWE TURU!** " Teriak Kakung Shingen.

" Nggih, nggih... Aja erat-erat lek meluk kula... Sesek napas i lo... " Kata Kang Suke dengan lesu.

" **AYOOOOOOO DI DHAHARI SEEEEK! CEK ONO SISANE BUAT KUWIIIIII!** "

" **BENER TUUUH KATANE KANG KIMURAAAA! OJO ISIN-ISIIIIN!** "

" Haiih... Iyo, iyo, IYO! Lapo kula isin karo kuwi-kuwi, hah? Haha... "

" **LEK NGONO NTENI OPO MANEEEH?!** "

Kang Kimura nyeret tangan Kang Suke ke meja makan. Kakung Shingen lari dan duduk di kursi makan.

" Ho-Hoi! Lepasna tangan kulaaa! Lepasnaaaa! " Kata Kang Suke dengan paksaan. Tapi, Kang Kimura lebih kuat nyeretnya. Akhirnya, Kang Suke berhasil diantar ke meja makan dengan spirit Kang Kimura dan disuruh duduk.

" **UWOOOOOOO! SAIKI KULA MENAAAAANG!** " Teriak Kang Kimura kencang.

" Iku sebabe kula lemes, tauuk! Dadine saiki ora mlebu sekor! " Kata Kang Suke sambil melet.

" **ORA ISAAAAAAAAA! KAPAN MANEH KULA DAPET SEKOOOOOOR? KOWE MESTHI MENANG ING PERTANDINGAN LIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **"

**" **Mbabah! Week! Mbabaaahnaaa! Kula iki kan, wong tren lan bejo! "

" **OJO' NGGAYA, KANG SUKEEEEE! AWAS KOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** "

" **WEEEES! WEEEEEEES! SAIKI MARI NDHAHAAAAR!** " Kata Kakung Shingen sambil mukul meja.

" **UWOOOOOOOOH!** **ENGGIIIIIIIIH!** " Teriak Kang Kimura yang langsung melahap singkongnya.

" Nggih. " Lirih Sasuke dengan terpaksa. Lalu, Kang Suke ngambil satu dan melakukannya dengan normal. Tak mengikuti adat Kakung Shingen dan Kang Kimura yang menurutnya sudah gila itu.

" Po'o, Kang Suke? Kok suwe ndhahare? " Tanya Kang Kimura. Lalu, dia melahap singkong lagi, yang ke 12 dengan cepat.

" Haiih~ Kebiyasaanku lak mesthi ngono, seh! Saged ora? Lek kuwi-kuwi ndhahar sing satithike normal? " Kata Kang Suke dengan malas. Kang Suke baru makan 2 singkong. Lalu, dia melahap yang ketiga.

" Ayo a... Kang Suke! Kula wis limolas buah... Masa' kuwi cek loro gelemi telu? " Kata Kang Kimura. " Bahkan, Kakung Shingen wis rong wuluh buah, Kang Suke! "

" Justru iku sing aneh, Kang Kimura! Kula gelemi ndhahar sing normal wae! " Kata Kang Suke sambil melahap yang keempat dengan pelan.

" Karepmu wis! Tapi awas lek kuwi kehabisan singkonge! Kula lan Kakung Shingen mesthi rebutan loh! " Kata Kang Kimura sambil melanjutkan lahapan ke 20.

" Jar na! "

Mereka bertiga makan dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya makan sudah selesai. Kang Kimura ke dapur mengambil 3 gelas air minum, lalu ditaruh di atas papan sesaji. Lalu, diantar ke meja makan.

"** IKI MINUMANE! AIR PUTEEEEEEH!** " Teriak Kang Kimura dengan semangat, sambil menaruh nampan sesaji. Lalu, Kang Kimura memutar-mutar tangannya.

" **MATUR SUWUUUUUUUN! KANG KIMURAAAAAA!** " Teriak Kakung Shingen. Lalu, Kakung Shingen langsung meminum air dengan sangat cepat.

" Hmm! Matur suwun. " Kata Kang Suke dengan normal. Dia minum gak cepat, gak lambat. Lalu, Kang Kimura menyusul Kakung Shingen dalam menghabiskan air minum.

" Mereka ancen ora isa dadi normal... " Kata Kang Suke dalam hati.

" **KAKUNG SHINGEEEEN! KULA GELEM LATIHAN SILAT NANG NGAREPE DOJO! OLEH?** " Kata Kang Kimura sambil memijat kedua tangannya bergantian.

" **YO MESTHI BOLEH, KANG KIMURAAA! TAPI OJOK SUWI-SUWIIII!** " Kata Kakung Shingen semangat. Ya, samangat is apik, seperti katanya sendiri -_-.

" **MATUR SUWUN, KAKUNG SHINGEEEEEN!** "

" **NGGIIIIIIH, KANG KIMURAAAAAA!** "

" **KAKUNG SHINGEEEEEEN!** "

" **KANG KIMURAAAAAAA!** "

" **KAKUNG SHINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!** " Muka makin didekatkan ke Kakung Shingen.

" **KANG KIMUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Muka makin didekatkan ke Kang Kimura.

" **KAAAAAAAKUNG SHIIIIIINGEEEEEEEN!** " Melipat kedua tangannya lalu diangkat-angkat, alias hura-hura.

" **KAAAAAANG KIMUUUUUUUURAAAAAAA!** " Ikut melipat kedua tangan, tapi sehabis itu berkacak pinggang.

" **KAAAAAKUNG SHINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!** " Siap-siap pergi.

" **KAAAAAANG KIMUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Siap-siap mati (?) (Author dibogem Kakung Shingen untuk ketiga kalinya)

"** UWOOOOOOOOOH! KULA BUDHAAAAAAL!** "

Akhirnya, Kang Kimura keluar dari dojo untuk latihan silat. Silatnya buat kontes drama jawa.

" **JIAAAAAAAA... CIAAT! CIAT! CIAAAAAAT! UWOOOOOH...** "

Kang Kimura bergaya layak ahlinya. Dia menggerakkan kaki kanan ke atas, lalu diputar-putar dengan cepat. Begitu juga dengan kaki kirinya. Lalu, menggerakkan tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang dengan cepat. Lalu, melakukan headbutt. Disusul dengan salto (sebenarnya ini latihan apaan, sih? Author ada-ada aja...)

"** SAIKI WAKTUNE... NINJUNI KAYUUUUU!** " Kang Kimura lari ke sebatang pohon kayu yang sangat besar. Lalu, kayu dipukul-pukul dengan kecepatan maximum, alias _9,999,999,999,99-_ (Author dihajar karena gak ada enteknya) Maksudku, alias _9,999,999_ pukulan per menit. (Woow... Sugoi :o)

" **TANGAN KULA... MBAKAL... LEBIH KUAT MANEEEEEEEH!** "

Teriakkan Kang Kimura sangat kencang. Bahkan, kini kapas Kang Suke tak dapat menyerap suara Kang Kimura.

" Adhu... Brisik, brisik! Tlinga kula bener-bener mampet lek ngene! " Kang Suke stress berat. Dia ngambil kayu kecil, lalu dihaluskan, dipotong jadi dua bagian yang cocok untuk menyumbat telinga. Dan, suara bisa terserap oleh kayu itu.

" Akhire tenang maneh... " Kang Suke lari ke atas, lalu memanjat atap. Dia duduk disitu dengan tenangnya. Sambil melihat Kang Kimura yang latihan.

" Kang Kimura lek latihan cek serius, nggih? Ngalah-ngalahi raden liya! " Kata Kang Suke dalam hati, sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu, Kang Suke menjentikkan jarinya berkali-kali, saking tangannya gatal.

" Haaah... Haah... Haah... " Dengus Kang Kimura yang agak kecapekan.

" Kula... Ora oleh... Kula... Kula ora oleh... **NYERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!** " Teriak Kang Kimura kencang. Dia kembali memukul-mukul kayu untuk memperkuat tangannya.

" **JIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Teriakkan semangatnya cetar bahana.

"** OOORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHH!** " (Boh kah! Suarane nemen gilane!) (Author dihajar Kang Kimura)

" Yap. Sak kirane iku lah Kang Kimura! Ora isa nyerah! " Kata Kang Suke dalam hati.

Kang Suke mengedipkan matanya. Scene berganti lagi.

Continued to Chapter 3!

* * *

**After scenes** :

" **OKEEEE! MINNA ATARIIII! ATARI MAE... ATARI MAEEEE...** " Teriak Author keras sambil nyanyi dikit. (Loh? Emang senam yang iya-iyalah?)

" Yeey... " Kata Sasuke pelan. Sambil tepuk tangan kecil. Shingen dan Yukimura menyusul.

" **PERAN TADI SANGAT SERUUUUU!** "

"** IYAAAAA! MENGINGATKAN ZAMAN TRADISIONAL! YA KAN, OYAKATA-SAMAAA?!** "

" **NAH! BENER! SELAIN ITU, ADEGAN TERIAK KAMI JUGA ABADIIII! SENGSU THOR DISSA! MUCH MUCH EVEN TOUCH!** "

Author tersenyum. Lalu, Author merampas songket Sasuke. Songket itu diputar-putar dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

" Ne, ne... Don't thank me! "

" Hoi! Songketku! " Kata Sasuke, sambil coba rebut songket. Sayangnya, jari-jari Author bergerak kesana-kemari, bahkan sampe kemeja. (?)

" Weeeek~~! Lu gak bisa ambil! Baaka! Baaka! "

" Ciiiih... Awas kau... Kalau kau remukkan lagi, akan kuhajar sampai mendekati deadline! "

" **EPISOD BERIKUTNYAAAAAAAH! ADALAAAAH KAGA NO SHOOOOOOOOU!** " Teriak Yukimura di depan kamera.

" Dibintangi Kang Kei, Kang Shi dan Cah Tsu! Ingat! Bukan *su! " Kata Author. (*su kata depan sengaja disensor demi kebaikan) Dan dia masih memutar-mutar songket milik Sasuke.

"** JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYAAAA! KALAU PERLU SUMBANGKAN IDE UNTUK PARTAI INIIII!** " Kata Shingen.

" **SUMBANGKAN! SUMBANGKAN! SUMBANGKAN IDE-IDE! SUMBANGKAN! SUMBANGKAN! DEMI PARTAI POLITIK!** " Sorak Yukimura yang padahal kesalahannya sudah jelas sekali digarisi dengan tinta merah kuning hijau... Di langit yang mendung... (Author dihajar readers karena motong narasi)

" Yang bener Studio, bodoh! " Kata Sasuke kesal, sambil menyayat punggung Shingen dengan shuriken. Yukimura juga disayat, tapi di bagian dadanya.

**Oke... The end!**


	3. Kaga no Shou

**Author's P.O.V. :**

" Eh, ada review masuk... " Kataku saat otak-atik BB, iseng liat FF.

Reviewnya dari Ashikaga Shu. Karena malas sama yang namanya copas, aku bales langsung aja ya... :D

'Awal kata, Sugeng Enjing... Kalo siang, Sugeng Awan. Kalo sore, Sugeng bengi. Kalo malam, Sugeng dalu. (BANYAK BACOOOT! *Dihajar Readers) Whatever! Mamfus? Terima kasih ya.. Makin lama memang makin gak karuan :D. Ieyasu nyatuin satu wilayah ya? Tapi, kayaknya perlu perjalanan berbagai chapter deh, jadi bersabarlah... Oke! Thanks for your review ^^'

Sekiranya aku langsung membuat chapter ini sesudah membaca review tersebut. Langsung ke story ya!

* * *

Summary :

Bagaimana ya, kalau Tokoh Basara mengalami kehidupan seperti orang-orang jawa? Pasti tak terbayangkan! (Warning : GJ, Typo, YAOI, Mesoh, dll.) RnR please!

**SEBELUM MEMBACA, HARAP BACA WARNING! :**

**GAJE, TYPO, YAOI MOMENT, MESOH, DLL.**

**CERITA INI TIDAK SEPENUHNYA DALAM BAHASA JAWA!**

**SENGOKU BASARA YANG ASLI ADALAH BASARA MILIK CAPCOM! BUKAN YANG LAIN! APALAGI CAPCIPCUP KEMBANG KUNCUP!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : KAGA no SHOU**

Kamera menyorot suatu ruang. Terlihat dengan jelas, seorang pemuda sedang kucek-kucek matanya. Ternyata, dia baru bangun dari pingsan ketenangan selama 8 jam. (ITU JENENGE SEEH, TURUUUUU! BEDAKNAAAA! *Author dihajar sama pemuda tersebut) Bajunya adalah baju lengan panjang dari kain tebal warna kuning. Celananya hitam panjang.

" Hooowaaaaam~... Wis esuk... "

Pemuda itu berjalan agak sempoyongan, yang tampaknya siap-siap jadi zombie hidup (Author dihajar lagi X_X) Eh, maksudku, pemuda itu berjalan agak sempoyongan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Tiba-tiba, disamperin sama si telanjang alias Kang Shi (Kang Shi : " OPO KOWE KANDHAN? TLANJAANG? " *Author dihajar) Maksudku, hanya menggunakan celana coklat selutut dan songket.

" Sugeng enjing! Kang Kei sing kula cintaa... "

Kang Kei langsung kaget. Minumnya tumpah seperempat gelas.

" Wo-Wo-Woaaaaa! Kang Shi! Kowe ngageti kula wae... "

" Teehee... Nuwun sewu! Kowe pucet ngono seeh! "

" Yo iyo taah, Kang Shi. Kula baru wae tangi! Kowe pikir kula langsung goyang guzess guzess ngono? "

Kang Shi langsung merapikan rambutnya layak superstar. Lalu, siapin tangan biar dimaju-mundurin.

" Guzess Guzess! Yeey! "

Dia langsung goyang guzess. Sikut tangan dimaju-mundurin ke belakang, begitu pula dengan badannya. Kang Kei yang baru selesai mengisi gelas melongo heran.

" Kon mesthi goyang sampe apes... Engkok mesthi patah pinggang iku! "

" Jiaaah, endhi kemungkinane, Kang Kei! Kula wis latian pirang taun ora ana gejala blas! "

" Karepmu wis! Tapi engkok deloken wae! Muahaha! "

Kang Kei langsung meninggalkan Kang Shi yang keasyikan goyang guzess, sambil membawa gelas minumnya ke ruang santai. Dan, seperti yang Kang Kei katakan, dalam sekejap waktu, Kang Shi patah pinggang. Teriakkannya terdengar jelas.

" Aaaaakh! Tulang pinggang kulaaaaa! "

" Laah, barusan ae kula kandhan, eeh, langsung kedadian tenanan! "

Kang Kei duduk di kursi kayu, sambil minum air. Lalu, dia nyetel TV. (woow... Zaman Jawa udah ada TV! :D) Inilah siaran yang dia tonton...

" Kowe tau, cah? Opo sing kula enten? " Kata seorang kakang.

" Apa? " Tanya seorang perempuan.

" Ungkapan cinta kowe nang kula... "

" Aaawh! Kowe isa wae! Lan kowe tau a? Apa bedane kowe karo bapak kula? "

" Hmm? Apa? "

" Lek bapak kula, cintane karena kula anakke thok. Tapi lek kowe... Cintane sepenuh hati! "

" Ancen! Suwuuuun! Kula cinta kowe! "

" Kula pisaan, kang! "

Ternyata... Acara gombal. Si kang langsung memeluk cah dengan erat. Kang Kei langsung lompat lompat kegirangan di atas kursi, saking menurutnya itu terlalu romantis. Tiba-tiba, deheman seorang wanita terdengar jelas.

" Ekhem! Kang Kei! Sopo seng suruh kowe lompat-lompat nang kursi? "

Karena saat itu Kang Kei masih melompat, Kang Kei langsung terjatuh bersama dengan kursinya. Dia terjatuh dengan indahnya.

" Hmph! Iku akibate! "

Kang Kei terbangun dari jatuh secara perlahan. Lalu, dia memandang wanita yang mukanya sudah nge-troll itu. (Apa maksud kowe? Kula dudu' monster! *Author dihajar wanita tersebut) Bajunya kebaya hijau panjang dengan rambut di kuncir bulat satu.

" Nuwun sewuu, Cah Tsu... "

" Nuwun sewu kok marang kula? Salahmu dhewe! Emange opo seh, acarane? Kok Kang Kei sampe lompat-lompat ngono? "

Cah Tsu langsung melotot ke pandangan TV. Dia melihat rayuan lainnya.

" Hooi... Kang! Cangkul opo sing romantis? " Si wanita kasih tebakan.

" Opo? " Tanya seorang kakang.

" Cangkula cinta koweee... "

" Woow... Matur nuwun! Oh! Ibumu iku dikandhani paling ayu ing kutha ya? "

" Iyo, kok kowe tau? "

" Soale keturunane padha ayu! "

" Aaawh! Matur nuwuun! "

Seperti biasa, mereka berdua langsung pelukan. Cah Tsu langsung sweatdrop, dan bersorak.

" Wooow! Wooow! Cek romantise! Kyaaa! Kang Shi sing kula cintaaaa... "

Cah Tsu langsung lari mencari Kang Shi. Kang Kei facepalm.

" Tadi kula ora oleh, kok dheweke oleh? "

Kang Kei ganti siaran TV. Dan ini isinya...

" Oi, bawang putih! Endi kancut abangku sing paling anyar? "

" Kancut abang... Kancut abang... Wadooh! Kecebur nang sungai mang! "

"** Opoooo? Kowe g**bl*k! Tenanan g**bl*k! Cepet ambil sono! Terus, kowe cuci maneh!** "

Kang Kei mengerut-ngerutkan keningnya, sambil bertopang dagu.

" Aah... Dramane Bawang Abang lan Bawang Putih... Wes bosen! Ganti wae! "

Siaran TV diganti...

" DADI... OPO ORA DADIIII? "

Kang Kei langsung bersorak mantap. Meski ia tahu, saat orang itu menyihir suatu benda, gak terjadi apa-apa.

" Yeey! Siaran iki ancen ngetop! "

" DADOS... OPO 'RADADOOOS? "

Tetap saja tak terjadi apa-apa. Kang Kei memuncratkan lidahnya kemana-mana.

" Dadidos opo ora dadidos? Opo mingkem? "

Kang Kei menahan tawa, karena mantra antara gabung dadi dan dados yang terlalu gokil itu. Tapi anehnya, barulah benda itu terbang. Kang Kei tertawa, karena mantra aneh itu yang malah manjur.

" BUAAAHHHAHAAAAAK! JIIIAAAH! DADIDOS OPO ORA DADIDOOOOS! HAHAAAAA! "

Suara tawa Kang Kei mencapai luar teras. Cah Tsu dan Kang Shi tiba-tiba mendatangi Kang Kei, menyiapkan telur yang belum dipecah dan tepung.

" Lek ngguyu ora usah banter-banter! " Kata Kang Shi sambil menyiapkan tepung, dengan fighting stylenya Maha Bharata.

KRETEEK! Efek patah pinggang Kang Shi manjur lagi.

" AAAKKKH! PINGGANG KULAAAA! "

Kang Shi memegang-megang pinggangnya sebentar, lalu kembali ke posisi marah.

" Kang Shi sing kula cinta, cepet sembuh nggih?! " Kata Cah Tsu sambil mengelus pundak Kang Shi sebentar.

" Suwun, Cah Tsu sing uga patut kula cinta! " Kata Kang Shi lega.

Cah Tsu nge-blush. Lalu dia menatap Kang Kei setajam silet.

" HEI, KOWE, KANG KEI! OLEH KAH KULA MENGHAJAR KOWE SAMPE AJUUR? "

Cah Tsu dan Kang Shi menyiapkan serangan. Kang Kei langsung ketakutan, lompat jendela dan bablas keliling teras.

" Sialan kowe, Kang Kei! " Teriak Cah Tsu sambil ikut lompat jendela, diikuti Kang Shi.

" Wadooh, ancen gawat iki! " Kata Kang Kei sambil lari.

Cah Tsu dan Kang Shi mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka bertiga kejar-kejaran keliling teras. 5 menit kemudian...

" Haah... Haah... " Cah Tsu dan Kang Shi kecapekan. Tapi, Kang Kei masih saja lari.

" Yo opo iki? Senjata kita wis gagal! " Jerit Kang Shi.

" Oke! Ora onok pilihan liyane! Kita panggil Teddi Goro! " Kata Cah Tsu tegas. Heh? Teddi Goro? Omigat gilaa... :o Dan datanglah seekor beruang hitam besar.

" Ayo, kita kejar Kang Kei! " Kata Cah Tsu lagi. Cah Tsu dan Kang Shi langsung menaiki punggung Teddi Goro yang namanya dapat membuatku berguling-guling.

Kang Kei yang tenang-tenang saja langsung kaget.

" Bum gelegetak, gelegetok! Geneya Cah Tsu lan Kang Shi kudu numpak Teddi Goro? " Teriak Kang Kei. Akhirnya, ketangkap juga nih kakang! Langsung saja Cah Tsu dan Kang Shi menaburi Kang Kei dengan tepung dan kuning putih telur. Dan cangkang telur juga.

" Guyon kowe ora lucu! " Kata Kang Shi tegas.

" Saiki adusa dhisik! Cepetan! " Kata Cah Tsu sambil menyeret tubuh Kang Kei ke kamar mandi.

Saat Kang Kei merasakan suhu air, dia langsung lompat lagi. Kali ini, lompatnya kejeduk atap kamar mandi. Tau kenapa? Soalnya airnya bersuhu melebihi panas matahari terbit.

" Ya Gusti kula, sebenar-benare, kerasukan opo Kang Kei saki? "

Kang Kei langsung terjatuh. Tapi malangnya, jatuhnya itu langsung ke bak mandi. Lalu, muka sampai tubuh-tubuh Kang Kei langsung merah. Lompatnya makin tinggi sampe nembus atap, bahkan bisa saja mencapai langit.

" PAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAS! " Teriak Kang Kei.

Cah Tsu dan Kang Shi geleng-geleng, lalu berdoa ke Gusti Tuhan YME.

" Muga-Muga masih isa diterima ing sisi-Nya Gusti... "

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kang Kei terjatuh dengan pental-pentalan tembok kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Lalu, dia terjatuh di ubin kamar mandi dalam keadaan K.O.

" Eeeek... "

" Kasian kowe, Kang Kei! Siji nasib karo pinggang kula... Sing kowe doakna! " Teriak Kang Shi. Lalu, Kang Kei menendang *n**t Kang Kei. Dan, lagi-lagi, Kang Kei lompat sampe terpental atap.

" Kyaaaaa! Lu ala banget, Kang Shiiiiii! Awas koweeeee! "

Cah Tsu menepuk pundak Kang Shi tiga kali.

" Sabar ae kowe, Kang Shi... Engkok lak dapet akibate dhewe! " Kata Cah Tsu.

" Nuwun sewu, Cah Tsu sing puuwaaaaaaling kula cinta! "

" Rapopo wes, Kang Shi sing uga paliiiiiiiiiiing kula cinta! "

Mereka berdua berpelukan erat. Kang Kei tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, dia K.O. total!

" Kowe sabaro pisan, Kang Kei! Muahahahaaa! " Tawa Cah Tsu evil.

" Sabar seh, wis sabar, Cah Tsu... Tapi opo kowe eruh? Kula kesiksa ket mang! " Teriak Kang Kei. Dia langsung furious.

" Ekh, Kang Kei! Opo sing kowe gelem lakon- " Pertanyaan Cah Tsu terputus.

" LAWAAAAAAAAN! " Teriak Kang Kei. Lalu, Kang Kei menonjok Cah Tsu dan Kang Shi berkali-kali sampai puas.

" LARA... Wis lara pinggang, lara pipi meneh... Hiks... " Kata Kang Shi melas.

" Nuwun sewuu... " Kata Cah Tsu.

Ternyata, sejak masuk ke kamar mandi hingga saat ini mencapai 5 menit! Air sudah hangat.

" Lha, Kang Shi lan Kang Kei, keluara dhisik! Kula adus dhisikan yo! " Kata Cah Tsu sambil nyeret mereka berdua keluar. " Oh! Lek gelem dhahar, ono' sirup bikinan kula nang kulkas! " Tambahnya.

BLAAM! Pintu ditutup.

" Iku jenenge ngombe, dasar Cah Tsu... " Kata Kang Kei agak kesal.

" KAREEEEP! " Ternyata, Cah Tsu masih sempat teriak saat dia mandi.

Lalu, Kang Shi dan Kang Kei bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka bablas ke kulkas, mengambil sirup yang sudah dikemas Cah Tsu dengan rapi.

" Wooow... " Mereka berdua ngiler. Kang Shi membuka tutup botol, lalu meminum langsung sirup sampe tinggal 3/4 nya botol.

" Ekhem! Kowe isa setop a? Kula durung loh! " Kata Kang Kei yang menunggu kesal.

" Uwa owuwa hehem... " (Arti : Kula ora gelem!) Ejek Kang Shi sambil melanjutkan minum. Sialnya, Kang Kei merebut langsung sirupnya.

" Sini, kula tulung ngabisana! " Kang Kei langsung minum dengan lahap.

" ORAAAAAAAAA! HIIIIKS! KULA ISIH PENGEN NIKMATANA OMBENEEEE! " Teriak Kang Shi sadis.

Kang Kei meminum sampe tinggal 3/8 botol. Langsung saja, Kang Shi kembali merampas minum. Belum 2 detik ia minum, direbut lagi sama Kang Kei.

" Kowe cek alane, Kang Kei! " Kang Shi nunjuk Kang Kei berkali-kali dengan sadis.

Kang Kei mengedipkan salah satu matanya, pertanda mengejek Kang Shi. Dan dalam sekejap, sirup sudah habis. Muka Kang Shi mendidih.

" Kaaang... Kei... Awas kowee... " Kang Shi menyiapkan jurus bogem 1000 kepanikan pakan (?)

" Wadoooh! "

Plak! Plak! Cetar! Cetar! Plok! Plok! Ceplok di kocok! (?)

" Ikulah akibat lek kowe ora bagi sirup! "

" Ciih... "

" Ooh! Gelem tarung tangan, yo? Mari! " Kata Kang Shi menyiapkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Langsung, mereka berdua kutek-kutek tangan satu sama lain.

" Huush! Huush! Mlayua kaya' *su kowe! " Kata Kang Shi.

" Shuu! Shuu! Haruse kowe sing mlayu kaya' belo sing disiksa! " Balas Kang Kei.

" Opo? Kowe ngandhan kula anake jaran? Lek ngono, kowe cempe ne! "

" Kula anake wedhus? Iku isa mendadikna kowe cindhil! Kowe eruh kan? "

" Derajate ora padha! Kon dadia wae kutu sing paling cilik sak donya! "

" Ooo... Kurang ajar kuwi! "

" Kon seng ngajaki tarung kula, kan?! "

" Tapi kon seng ngguda kula! "

Dan seterusnya... Kemudian, wanita berbaju kain kebaya putih panjang dengan sepatu hak, ditambah rambut ke depan semua dan jika diterbangkan angin, muncullah muka tertutup bedak putih tebal.

" Muahahahahaaaa! Kula iki mak lampir! " Kata wanita tersebut, menirukan suara seram.

CTAAAR! Petir bersambar kencang. Kang Shi dan Kang Kei berpelukan satu sama lain dengan tubuh gereget semua. Lalu, mereka lari kocar-kacir ke teras.

" KABOOOOOOOOOOR! "

" MAK LAMPIIIIIR! NUWUN SEWUUUU! "

Wanita itu langsung membersihkan bedaknya, dan merapikan rambutnya sebagian. Dan ternyata, wanita itu adalah Cah Tsu.

" Ikulah akibate lek ribut ae nang pawon! " Cah Tsu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menyila kedua tangannya.

Kang Kei dan Kang Shi masih lari. Kemudian, tubuh Kang Shi langsung mengubah latar tempat.

Continued to Chapter 4!

* * *

**After Scenes :**

Keiji dan Toshiie masih berlari. Author menepuk tangan kencang.

" **CUUUUUT! CUUUUT! CUKUP LARINYA, BODOOOOH!** " Teriak sang Author.

Mereka langsung berhenti lari. Lalu memeluk Author kencang.

" Author Dissaaa! Kami takut sama mak lampirnya! Hiiiiks~~! " Lirih Keiji duluan.

" Iyaaa! Bedaknya tebel banget! Terus rambutnya juga ngerii! " Lanjut Toshiie.

" Kami takkan ribut lagiiiiii! " Kata mereka berdua sambil mengencangkan pelukan. Author langsung geleng-geleng.

" Kalian ini... **ITU HANYA DRAMA! ITU HANYA DE-RA-MAAAAA! LAGIAN APA KALIAN TAU, SIAPA ITU MAK LAMPIRNYAA?** "

Keiji dan Toshiie melepas pelukan dari Author. Lalu, mereka mengangkat bahu dan kembali memeluk Author dengan panik.

" Tetap saja kami takuuuut! Sosoknya beneren, kaaan! "

" Iyaaa! Apa Author Dissa gak kasihan sama kami? "

" **GRRRRR... CUKUUUUUUP! YANG JADI MAK LAMPIRNYA ITU MATSU! LIHAT? MATSUUUUUUU!** "

Matsu muncul di depan Author tiba-tiba, sambil tertawa kecil.

" Kalian ini ada-ada aja! Napa paniknya kebawa ke kehidupan nyata sih? " Kata Cah Tsu dengan pakaian putih dan sepatu hak yang persis dengan cerita.

Toshiie dan Keiji menatap Matsu. Lalu, mereka langsung menepuk tangan sendiri bersamaan.

" Owallaaaaah... Jadi Matsu itu mak lampir? Kenapa kakakku hantu?! " Kata Keiji sok paham dan ketakutan di saat bersamaan.

" Sial! Napa gue memilih dia sebagai istriku? Napa gue ditakdirkan sama hantu? " Toshiie langsung gigit-gigit jari ketakutan.

" Sabarlah, Toshiie! Inilah **NASIB** kita. **N**empel **A**jib **S**ampe **I**dup (hidup) **B**erakhir... " Kata Keiji yang manjang-manjangin kata **NASIB**.

" Bener tuuh! Makasih, Keiji! " Kata Toshiie.

Matsu dan Author langsung deathglare. Goromaru dan bogeman sadis siap diluncurkan!

" **AKU BUKAN MAK LAMPIR, BAKAA!** "

" **MAKSUDNYA, DI DRAMA INI, MATSU BERPERAN SEBAGAI MAK LAMPIIR!** "

Keiji dan Toshiie tak dapat ditanyakan nasibnya.

" Bilang doong! Kami udah fobia soalnya! " Kata Keiji dan Toshiie bersamaan.

Kemudian, Sakon, Ieyasu dan Mitsunari datang.

" Hai, Thor Dissa! " Sapa mereka bersamaan.

" Waaah! Kalian udah datang rupanya! Hai-hai-hai! " Kata Author.

" Laporin episode berikutnya dong! " Kata Ieyasu.

" Oowh, sebentar! Kami masih sibuk! " Kata Author.

" Apaa? Tapi kau tak terlihat sibuk sama sekali! " Lirih Sakon sambil memerhatikan tubuh Author.

" Itu benar, Sakon! Kalau kau tidak melaporkan sekarang... " Kata Mitsunari kejam. Langsung saja, Mitsunari menyiapkan pedang ke hadapan Author.

" **PEDANG KEKEJAMAN INI TAKKAN MENGAMPUNIMU! DAN DARAHMU AKAN BERLUMURAN DENGAN KENTALNYAA!** "

Author yang ketakutan langsung mengangguk. Author ditambah Matsu langsung ke hadapan kamera sambil melaporkan episode selanjutnya.

" Wookeh! Next episode is Toyotomi no Shou! Part 1! " Buka Author.

" Tapi, disini cuman ada Kang Yasu, Kang Sakon dan Kang Mitsu. " Looh? Kenapa nama Sakon tetap? Soalnya kalo Sako kayaknya gak cocok. Terus, kalo Akon, dia malah jadi nyanyi 'Right Na, Na, Na! Right Na, Na, Na! Right Nyah, Nyah, Nyah! Karena renyah, renyah, renyah!' (Author dihajar Sakon)

" Kalau menunggu Kakung Deyo, Kang Tsugu dan Kang Anbe, tunggu part 2 aje! Tapi, tetep ada Kang Yasu, Kang Sakon dan Kang Mitsu di part 2, kok! "

Matsu dan Author melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan kamera. Di kamera, terlihat juga kalau Keiji dan Toshiie sedang ketawa bareng entah napa. Sementara itu, Mitsunari, Ieyasu dan Sakon main hompimpah.

**The end!**


End file.
